Heirate Mich
by Yuka No01
Summary: O quando e como de cada morte é extremamente relativo. Ela pode reviver dia após dia nas suas mãos.


Sim, eu sou psicótica megalomaníaca insana canibal sádica masoquista e mais todos os adjetivos que puderem me dar. E é isso que Rammstein faz com a cabeça das pessoas. Se não tem uma veinha negra ou está realmente disposto a tecer "elogios" sobre a minha pessoa, favor nem se dignar a ler. Comente se os escritos forem de seu agrado.

Divirta-se se puder...

* * *

**HEIRATE MICH**

_(Yuka)_

* * *

_"Dort bei den Glocken verbring ich die Nacht_

_Dort zwischen Schnecken ein einsames Tier_

_Tagsüber lauf ich der Nacht hinterher_

_Zum_ _zweitenmal entkommst du mir_

_Heirate_ _mich"_

**"Ali próximo aos sinos eu passo a noite**

**Ali entre os vermes, um animal solitário**

**Corro o dia a esperar pela noite**

**Pela segunda vez você escapa de mim**

**Case-se comigo"**

(**Heirate** **Mich**, _Rammstein_)

* * *

Passo os dias nessa ilha olhando para o céu, em busca de seu anjo. Um espírito, uma estrela, uma luz, uma brisa que traga acalanto. E acha que encontro? Corro dia após dia atrás de um motivo para vingar sua morte, e nem a isso tenho direito.

Sua chegada foi como um farol no meio da neblina. Primeiro tímido, depois tão forte que chegou a cegar, e aos poucos fui acostumando com o brilho e com a dedicação quase fanática, com os cabelos claros e olhos de jade. Mesmo proibida, mesmo acossada por me ver e ajudar, nunca hesitava. Isso era o que eu mais amava. Isso e o perfume refrescante de lavanda que todo o conjunto emanava, de dentro e de fora.

Passo os dias nessa ilha, quando não estou em treinamento, sentado num canto isolado dos penhascos tentando reencontrar juízo. Enquanto há sol existe uma ínfima possibilidade de eu me manter sóbrio e sereno, de sentir cada chicotada e cada quebrar dos ossos como um presente dos Deuses. Mas à noite, quando a prata da lua traz o odor acre do mar para dentro de minha cabana improvisada, quando somente as estrelas são testemunhas, eu perco a lucidez. Não que exista algo do gênero aqui, nesse inferno, mas o que resta da minha certeza se esvai com os últimos raios de sol.

Sua partida foi, de certa maneira, única e exclusivamente minha culpa. Mal lembro com aconteceu, mas lembro da última expressão do rosto dela e do modo como pronunciou meu nome, num suspiro afoito de ensandecida utilidade. E a forma revoltante de como ele disse com displicência que ela era idiota por se meter na frente e havia merecido morrer. Morrer! Nas mãos do próprio e cruel pai.

Quando não estou em treinamento me escondo num dos cantos mergulhados em sombra destes penhascos. Sempre próximo de sua casa, de sua cabana quase tão improvisada e desonrosa quanto a minha. Fico ali olhando o céu em busca de uma luz e, quem sabe, do fim. Não que eu queira o fim, apenas penso em como seria agradável se ele viesse de uma forma rápida e indolor até mim, que simplesmente me arrebatasse. E depois a doce escuridão do sono, sem sonhos ou pesadelos.

Mas a noite cai. Mas a lua chega. E com elas meu suplício, minha renúncia e minha morte. O cheiro acre do mar inebria minha mente e eu saio furtivamente da cabana, sem nada nas mãos ou na consciência. Alcanço você em pouco tempo, a face esculpida em metal e madeira brilhando fantasmagoricamente em contraste com meu semblante sem expressão. Primeiro lhe beijo essa face draconiana e sem vida, de mármore. Toco a terra com as mãos, os lábios, os cabelos, o corpo todo. Posso ouvir... seu coração pulsar?

Estaria você viva? Sepultada viva?

Esse horror me toma, como em todas as noites. Seu coração pulsa brevemente sob minhas mãos e unhas enquanto começo a cavar, e cada vez que me sinto mais perto mais lentos são os batimentos. Não posso deixar você morrer outra vez! Cavo mais rápido, mais fundo, até que minhas mãos batem no caixão de madeira pobre e podre, aos frangalhos. Agora as paredes de terra à minha volta são altas, mas a lua no zênite me ilumina por inteiro. Arrebento trancas, arranco pregos já mal postos na última noite. Jogo a tampa para fora, que finalmente se despedaça.

Ali está seu rosto velado, os olhos de pedra preciosa fechados como suas mãos. Botões de rosa. Meus dedos sujos escorregam por sua face já coisa. Murmuro seu nome sem parar.

"Esmeralda... Esmeralda..."

Inclino-me bambo sobre seu corpo, a emoção tomando-me por inteiro tal como o sal marinho. Os lábios congelados recebem os meus. Ou estariam os meus gelados e os seus quentes?

Lembro dos poucos beijos que trocamos enquanto a vida brilhava em suas veias, pequena Esmeralda. Beijos rápidos, roubados sempre por mim, onde você se esgueirava para longe e então sorria cúmplice. Por que não sorri agora? O que lhe custa abrir só mais um sorriso?

Volto e lhe tomo nos braços como faria com um recém-nascido. Você renasce em minhas mãos, no fim das contas. E lhe roubo os lábios outra vez, e você não se esquiva outra vez. E posso então lhe admirar o rosto sob o efeito da luz e da morte. Ficaria eu assim, depois do sopro letal? Não vou poder descobrir isso. Impossível.

O belo vestido rosado transluz na lua, trazendo algo de obsceno nessa cena toda, como todas as vezes em que foi repetida. Não gosto disso. Viro-me para que a luz não incida diretamente sobre você, e é então que o inédito acontece.

Isso nunca havia acontecido antes.

_Isso não vai acontecer de novo_.

Sua pele de porcelana se desfaz feito papel. Carne, ossos, nervos, roupas, tudo putrefato, tudo cru. Você está escapando. A morte está levando você outra vez. Tento com desespero conter esse avanço, juntar cada parte com minhas mãos ágeis e manter seu corpo comigo, junto ao meu, grudados. Mas não pára de acontecer, não pára de _cair_.

"Esmeralda... Esmeralda, não se vá agora. _Case-se comigo_, Esmeralda"

Junto o que me sobra. Um pouco ali, mais nada aqui, colo com uma lágrima estúpida. E então, num movimento brusco, perco-lhe o rosto. Onde está seu rosto, Esmeralda? _Onde? _Olho para os restos em minhas mãos, agora nada mais que tecidos soltos e ossos. A cabeça loira olha para mim de olhos fechados, caída de maneira brusca dentro do caixão cheio de vermes.

Pego o último membro, o mais precioso e sensível, e os cabelos longos e dourados me enche as mãos. Beijo-lhe outra vez, e outra, por todo o rosto imóvel e desfigurado.

É um sorriso o que se forma em sua face?

Suspiro, por fim, derrotado e satisfeito. Ela viveu mais uma vez, banhada pela lua cinzenta e brilhante do céu de cetim. Arrumo delicadamente seu corpo no túmulo e subo, jogando a tampa e depois o primeiro punhado de terra com uma oração. Porque é assim que se faz com os mortos. E ela está morta.

Pelo menos essa noite.

* * *

**.OWARI.**

* * *

Resultados de café mais Faure mais noites sem dormir mais fotos semi-nuas de Till Lindermann. Gostaram? Eu gostei. E espero que todo mundo tenha notado quem é o personagem principal do POV e tudo o mais, porque eu me recuso a ser mais específica.

A música _Heirate_ _Mich_ pertence à banda _Rammstein_ (não me diga! õ.O) e não só os versos lá em cima, mas praticamente todo o fic é espremido dela. É uma boa pedida de se ouvir enquanto lê. Eu não vou ouvir, mas vocês devem. Se eu ouvir mais uma vez o fundo de Predador (?) eu endoido mesmo.

* * *

**© Idéias Originais (?) de Yuka - 01 de Outubro de 2006 - Domingo**


End file.
